


However far away

by FarFromTheTree



Series: Samarecarm Side Stories [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Strip Tease, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Akira and Makoto are dating, but it's a bit difficult while they're on opposite sides of the country. With him in his rural hometown, and her off in college. But with the magic of technology, they can see each other at any time.However, their first video call is made a bit difficult, due to some mischief from Makoto's oddly familiar roommate. Not that Akira's complaining.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Polythieves
Series: Samarecarm Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212947
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	However far away

"Hello? Can you see me?" Makoto asked.

"Yep. Read you loud and clear, Queen." Akira responded.

It had been about a month since Akira returned home from Tokyo. In that time, not a day had gone by that he did not miss his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. He missed fucking her, feeling her naked body against his, even sort of missed going into the metaverse and slicing her to pieces, only to immediately revive her and have a bunch more sex, with her and all the rest of the phantom thieves.

Of course, now that the metaverse was gone, hopefully forever this time, that last thing would never happen again. Not that he minded that much, as since he had never died himself, he never really saw the appeal in it. It was mostly what happened immediately before and immediately after that he was interested in, and he could still get that without the metaverse.

Not that he could right now, back in his boring home town. While most of the thieves had also moved on from Tokyo, there were enough still there that he knew they were able to meet. And if they could meet, they could most definitely fuck. That was actually what had led to this.

While they couldn't meet in person, they could still send flirty messages, or dirty pictures to each other. Makoto and Akira texted each other almost every day, and they spoke in the thieves group chat just as often. Of course, sometimes they got the two chats confused, and after one too many nude selfies posted in the groupchat, Ryuji had told them to just video chat.

It had taken a while to get it set up, but now that it was working, Akira realized how good an idea it was. Like this, he got a glimpse of what Makoto's college room look like, and he got to see her in her pajamas. Not quite the sexiest sight, but it was nice to see a more messy side of the normally so clean former student council.

Of course, he would have loved to see her with no clothes on, but the two of them both agreed not to have too much sex talk during this first test run. Makoto was concerned that someone might be spying on them, or that they would somehow be broadcasting it on the internet, or something like that. Akira thought the only person who might be watching was Futaba, someone both of them had fucked before, but he didn't bring it up.

"So, umm, what should we talk about?" She asked, fidgeting in her chair.

"I don't know. What's college like?" Akira offered.

"It's fun. I've made a lot of new friends, and actually suprisingly ran into a lot of old ONES!" Makoto suddenly shouted.

"Something wrong?" Akira asked, concerned, but she raised her hand to the camera.

"No, I'm fine. It's just, my roommate walked in, and she scared me." Makoto explained, but Akira noted that she was breathing a bit heavily.

"Don't mind me, Makoto. Just have fun with your boyfriend." A voice said from off camera. Akira thought she sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Probably a third year from Shujin that he had bumped into once or twice.

"Well, anyway..." Akira began, still not 100% sure that Makoto was fine, but not realy wanting to press the issue. "Life on my end has been pretty boring. Most of the students have stopped treating me like a criminal, at least."

"That's good to hear!" Makoto replied, but then quickly jerked in her chair. Akira was really concerned at this point, but Makoto assured him that it was fine. "Just, keep going with your STORY!"

"Alright..." Akira was now 100% sure that something was up, but there wasn't a lot he could do. Hopefully her roommate had it handled if anything happened. "While the students are mostly fine with me again, most of their parents still think of me as some thug. And of course, a few students are still mean to me, but they were mean to me before Shido happened."

"Yeah, I guess there are always gonna be a few bad EGGS!" Makoto did it again, but this time, Akira realized something about her vocalizations.

"Makoto, are you... touching yourself right now?"

"What? No, absolutely NOOOOOOT!"

Makoto's protests felt extremely weak compared to her sudden moans. Moans that were incredibly familiar to him, as she would make very similar noises whenever they had sex. Akira could feel his cock grow hard in his pants, and he felt like pulling it out and masturbating at the sight of this. Especially when she let out a very loud moan, and fell backwards into her chair.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her, smiling to himself.

"I think she is, Akira." Makoto's roommate answered, before sitting down in front of the camera.

"Or should I say, Joker?" Haru finished, returning to her normal voice as she showed her face.

"Wait, Haru? What's going on?"

"Nothing too suspicious. We had given each other our tearful goodbyes, and headed off to college, only to discover on the first day of classes that Mako-chan and Myself had been accepted into the same school!"

"Yeah, sorry." Makoto said, finally recovering from her orgasm. "We were going to tell you, but Haru wanted to do... this."

"And what exactly does 'this' entail?"

"Well, it mainly AHHH." Makoto was cut off, as Haru held up a small pink remote, and pressed a button on it. Akira instantly understood what was happening, and decided to just get his cock out. The two girls were clearly putting on a show for him, so why not enjoy it?

"Ah! Mako-chan, you owe me 2000 yen!" Haru exclaimed. "He started masturbating on his own!"

"Technically, I haven't started yet..." Akira sheepishly replied, embarassed that they had taken bets on his actions.

"It's fine. We can just move on to the main EVENT!" Makoto said, before snatching the remote out of Haru's hand and turning it down.

"The main event?" Now Akira was listening. Not that he hadn't been previously.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Without saying another word, they both got up, and began to strip for him. They really put on a show, taking their time with it to edge him as long as possible. Once they were in their underwear, they danced around a bit, sensually grinding on each other and kissing. They each took off the other's bra, facing away from the camera until they had both been removed, before turning around and revealing their breasts at the same time.

Once they were topless, they doubled down on making out with each other. They kissed, deeply and passionately, their hands playing with the other's breasts. Eventually, their hands started to move lower, rubbing all over their bodies until they finally reached their panties. They pulled them down at the same time, then broke the kiss to pose in a way that perfectly showed off their bodies.

Akira got a good look at the sex toy that Makoto had been wearing, and also saw something else that suprised him. In addition to the vibrator, which Makoto quickly removed once they were done posing, she also had a buttplug in. Which she left in as the girls sat back down, Makoto addressing the camera as Haru simply began fingering herself.

"Now, your turn. We gave you a show, so why don't you show us what you've got?" She said, sensually.

Akira nodded, and stood up. He didn't put on as much of a show, but he also didn't have a hot dude to make out with. Maybe if Ryuji was ever in town they could do this again, but until then, Akira sat back down, and angled his camera so the girls could see his whole body.

"That's better." Makoto purred, as she began to play with herself. "Just play with that big dick for us."

"Mmm, he has such a big dick." Haru added. "I can't wait to feel it inside my tight, wet pussy."

"We're both so wet, thinking about your hard cock. We can't wait until we get to see you again, and you get to absolutely ruin us with your enormous dick." Makoto said, reaching down with her free hand to play with her buttplug.

"Me too, I can't wait to fuck you both. Put collars on you and bend you over like the bitches you are." Akira replied to them, furiously stroking his cock. His dirty talk hit Makoto much harder, since Haru much preferred to be the one putting collars on other people, but if it was Akira, she would be his bitch anyday.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me like the little slutpuppy I am!" Makoto cried.

She was the first one of the trio to cum, and for the second time tonight at that. She fell backwards into her chair, and laid there for a moment, just watching Joker jerk off on the screen.

As a result, she got an excellent view of when he came, splattering semen all over his chest. It was hot, but rather than start fingering herself again, she got up and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a water bottle, and after a moment, grabbed one for Haru as well.

She returned to her seat just in time to see Akira lick the cum off his fingers. It was unexpected, and really sexy. Somehow, despite the amount of lesbian sex she had had in the past month, she had forgotten that the boys were just as gay, if not gayer.

Of course, that display was just what Haru needed to push her over the edge, though the conveniently phallic water bottle Makoto gave her certainly helped as well. It reminded her of sex with Yusuke in the metaverse, although with fewer shards of ice impaling her.

"That was lovely, you two." She said, breathlessly, before taking a swig of water, tasting a bit of herself on the bottle.

"Agreed. We definitely need to do this again some time." Makoto commented.

"Same here, although I would like a little more warning next time." Akira agreed, and the girls laughed.

"Sorry about that dear. We just thought this would be a fun way to introduce you to this." Haru said.

" _You_ thought this would be fun." Makoto corrected her. "I had a max power vibrator inside me, and couldn't argue with you."

Haru put on her most innocent face, and it was Akira's turn to laugh.

"Seriously though, I loved this. Maybe later we can even get some of the others in on it?" Akira offered.

"That sounds great! But we should really get going now. It's getting late, and Mako-chan has a strap on with her name on it." Haru explained, and Makoto nearly choked on her water.

"I'll see you both later then. I love you both." Akira replied. The girls waved goodbye, and he hung up the call, leaning back in his chair and taking a deep breath.

Just as he was about to get up and take a shower, his phone buzzed. He checked, and it was a message from Futaba.

Futaba: god that was sexy  
Futaba: you want the recording?  
Akira: how did i know you'd be spying on us  
Futaba: because im a hack master!  
Futaba: but actually, haru gave me the link to the call  
Futaba: i helped set it up after all  
Akira: thanks for the help  
Akira: and yes, i would love the recording

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this new series. I know there are people who enjoyed Samarecarm in spite of the snuff, not because of it, and these are the stories for them.
> 
> Although, i mostly just wanted to write more polythieves stuff, and figured since i already had a universe set up, i might as well use it.
> 
> Dont know how often I'll write for this. Depends how often i get polythieves related ideas. (Which you may feel free to suggest in the comments.)


End file.
